Rayo de Luna
by Vagabunda sin remedio
Summary: Clow le lee a Yuuko un conocido cuento de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer... Clow x Yuuko


**Disclaimer: **"xxxHOLIC" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Qué disfruten de la historia!.

**YUUKO "FYE" ICHIHARA.**

**"RAYO DE LUNA".**

Yuuko se dejó caer con fastidio sobre su almohadón favorito, sin preocuparse siquiera de arreglar su moño suelto o acomodar mejor el escote de su kimono azul. Total; la única persona que estaba haciéndole compañía era de confianza.

-Ah…- le escuchó suspirar.

-¿De nuevo te estás perdiendo en tus lecturas?.

-Este libro es fascinante, Yuuko. De lectura rápida y con la capacidad de ponerte a pensar unos momentos; tú sabes que no todos los escritores logran eso en mí- respondió Clow, apartando los ojos de un libro pequeño.

Era relativamente delgado en comparación a los tomos enciclopédicos a los cuales él solían llamar "lectura de bolsillo" y que eran parte de su colección privada.

-¿Y qué tiene de interesante _ése_ en particular?- Ichihara estiró su brazo, tomando un poco de _tabaco_ para rellenar su pipa.

-Muchas cosas: está bien escrito y tiene una visión muy particular acerca de algunos temas- empezó Clow-. Mejor te leo una leyenda que aquí sale- dijo, levantando su mano en señal de silencio, cuando divisó de reojo que la mujer iba a protestar-. "_Yo no sé si esto es una historia que parece cuento o un cuento que parece historia…"_.

Pasaron los minutos lentamente mientras el mago leía en voz alta, refrenando las quejas de su _amiga _con tan sólo unos gestos o sin prestarle aparentemente ninguna atención.

-"_Y esa mujer, que es hermosa como el más hermoso de mis sueños de adolescente, que piensa como yo pienso, que gusta de lo que yo gusto, que odia lo que yo odio, que es un espíritu hermano de mí espíritu, que es el complemento de mí ser¿no se ha de sentir conmovida al encontrarme¿no me ha de amar como yo la amaré, como la amo ya, con todas las fuerzas de mi vida, con todas las facultades de mi alma?"_.

Yuuko no pudo obviar la mirada azul que se posaba sobre ella, a la vez que Clow seguía su lectura. No pudo pasar por alto la contemplación profundamente concentrada en ella, como si quisiese traspasar a través de ellos, las palabras, como si en ellas quisiese dejar entrever algo oculto… que la atemorizó. Sabía que ese párrafo en particular se parecía mucho a la situación de ellos, donde, con sus grandes poderes, eran casi incapaces de esconder algo del otro; especialmente pareciéndose tanto, por lo que dedujo- sin temor a equivocarse-, que el cuento que estaba leyendo no había sido escogido como un mero capricho. Sintiéndose acorralada, prefirió fingir que no había captado nada y siguió fumando tranquilamente.

-"_Manrique estaba loco; por lo menos, todo el mundo lo creía así. A mí, por el contrario, se me figuraba que lo que había hecho era recuperar el juicio_"- terminó Reed, cerrando lentamente el libro, para fijarse nuevamente en su acompañante.

La expresión de ella era confusa: o una mezcla de aburrimiento con falta de sueño; o melancolía pura.

-Como tú- dijo, al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿Perdón?.

-El protagonista estaba loco, como tú, Clow. Tan sólo alguien desvariado podría enamorarse de un rayo de luna como su fuese una mujer. Tan sólo alguien que no tenga dominio total de sus cabales podría enamorarse de algo o de alguien que no conoce- dijo, tratando de empezar a fastidiar a su compañero.

-Yuuko…- dijo el mago, apoyando su mejilla izquierda en la misma mano-, precisamente _tú _no eres la persona con la mejor moral como para decir algo así. Trabajas con animales que hablan, puedes ver espíritus protectores y regidores de los elementos naturales, concedes deseos y puedes hacer volar tus pañuelos…

-Si es por eso, _tú _tampoco tienes mucho derecho a criticarme…- alegó.

Reed sólo le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Eso dolió- dijo burlonamente-. Pero diste con el punto exacto al cuál quería llegar…

-¿La locura?.

-Así es.

Ambos se contemplaron inquisitivamente por unos segundos.

-Estás loco, y algún día deberás asumir eso- se limitó a decir la mujer, volviendo a llenar su pipa de plata.

-¿Lo tomo como un halago?.

-Tómalo como la verdad- contestó Ichihara, sacándole la lengua.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, llenando el silencio que anteriormente los había cubierto.

-Pero también me hizo pensar acerca del amor…

-¡No empieces!- advirtió Yuuko, chocando su palma izquierda contra su frente-. Ya me bastó con escuchar ese cuentito romántico como para tener que soportar tus divagaciones, Clow; hoy no estoy de humor para eso.

-Oh… ¿no le das a un hombre moribundo la última posibilidad de expresarse?.

-Odio que hagas eso- respondió la otra, fulminándolo con los ojos.

-Tan sólo quería compartir contigo uno de mis cuentos favoritos- dijo, sin perder su eterna sonrisa pacífica.

Ichihara lanzó un suspiro de exasperación, tratando de contener todas sus ganas de estrangular a _ese_ hombre.

-Sí, seguro.

-No estaba tratando de llevarte a _ése_ tema, Yuuko. Ya tendremos tiempo para eso…- agregó sensatamente, tratando de calmar los ánimos de su _amiga_, a quien conocía perfectamente y sabía que _ése_ tema en particular le incomodaba mucho.

La mujer se quedó quieta unos instantes, obviando el último comentario de su compañero. De repente, se colocó de pie rápidamente.

-Ha llegado un cliente…- le murmuró, dejándolo solo en el Cuarto de los Tesoros.

Reed la divisó desde la distancia, dejando inconcientemente, el libro sobre la mesita que estaba a su lado.

-Ya habrá tiempo para nosotros…- fue lo último que se dijo a sí mismo, cuando de improviso, un remolino de colores difusos le golpeó la mente, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos; cayendo en uno de sus trances predictivos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**El famoso librito que Clow le leyó a Yuuko se llama "Rimas y Leyendas" de Gustado Adolfo Bécquer, y el cuento que sale citado es "Rayo de Luna", por eso que el fic también lleva ese título. No pude evitar poner esa leyenda- cuento en particular por varias razones: Yuuko siempre define a Clow como cursi y Bécquer es un romántico innato, como el mago ñ.ñ. También porque el relato habla de la locura (otra de las "cualidades" que la bruja le atribuye al fastidio) y tercero porque habla sobre el amor no correspondido y la idealización; temas que seguiré ahondando en esta seguidilla de fics de Yuuko y Clow que me dio por escribir. **

**DEDICADO:**

**A mi hermanita del lado oscuro; Vjofr Moro-chan xD. Es un regalito un tanto extraño de cumpleaños, pero tú sabes que es parte de mi esencia xD. Feliz cumpleaños!!!. Te quiero mucho, amiga!!!.**

**También, dedicado a todos los que leen mis ocurrencias. Gracias por hacerlo y más por opinar!!.**

**Besos a todos, suerte y cuídense.**

**YUUKO "FYE" ICHIHARA.**


End file.
